This invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for building, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for creating concrete forms for reinforced insulated concrete walls.
In most prior art systems for making concrete walls, sheets of rigid material generally treated to enhance the ability to release from a set concrete surface, are disposed in a parallel relationship with some form of spacing hardware attached to the panels in order to maintain the appropriate spacing. Usually, the hardware includes waler's brackets, for supporting a waler to lend strengthing properties to the forms. Many types of waler brackets are described in the prior art including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,547,398 (Furr, et al., 12/15/1970); 3,426,992 (Buyken, 10/11/1967); 3,729,159 (Foster, (4/24/1973); 3,241,803 (Foy, 3/22/1966); 4,054,259 (Johnson, 10/18/1977); 3,730,476 (Prichard, 5/1/1973); 3,599,929 (Holley, et al., 8/17/1971); 3,286,976 (Lynch, 11/22/1966); 3,462,107 (Buyken, 8/19/1969); 3,462,108 (Buyken, 8/19/1969); and 3,347,510 (Buyken, 10/17/1967).
One of the disadvantages of the waler brackets described in the prior art is that they are not designed to join together adjacent form panels, but rather are to be placed towards the center of the form panels, thus requiring additional hardware to join panels together. Another disadvantage is that they are unsuitable for use with insulation material which tends to have low stress bearing capabilities.
Additionally, in most construction systems walls are first formed and insulation material is then installed by skilled laborers thereby increasing the overall costs of the system.